Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation method of hot water and a preparation device, and more particularly to a rapid preparation method of high-quality hot water and a preparation device thereof.
Description of Related Arts
With the continuous improvement of people's living standards, there is an urgent need to quickly obtain high-quality hot water for improving the quality of life, such as utilizing the high-quality hot water for tea, coffee, etc. The high-quality hot water should be quickly obtained while the original water is not boiled too much, the original molecule structure is not damaged, and the high quality of the original water is maintained.
Patent Application CN 201010207530.5, Pipeline electric heating rapid hot water machine, disclosed a hot water machine which is able to provide 95˜99° C. hot water within 3˜5 s, wherein an amount of the water to be heated can be predetermined and energy is saved as well as time. However, disadvantage of the hot water machine is that due to slow response speed of the NTC (negative temperature coefficient) thermistor utilized by the pipeline heater for feeding back temperature information, information lag and temperature control difficulty will be caused by a response time more than 1 s. Inlet water temperatures also have great differences according to the different seasons and different environments. Because of temperature control lag, outlet water temperature of the rapid hot water machine is instable, and even steam will be sprayed because the water temperature is too high, which not only is likely to scald people, but also reduces the lifetime of the machine. At the meantime, because of the destruction of the micro molecule of over-heated water and decrease of oxygen content, it is difficult to make high-quality and mellow tea with the too hot water.
Patent Application CN 201110009740.8, Tea machine with heating pipe, solves a problem that the water in the heating pipes is easily to be over heated and vaporized due to boiling, in such a manner that the water splashes to scald people and damages the machine. The Patent Application provides a method for obtaining hot water with a target temperature from the outlet and a tea machine utilizing the hot water. However, the predetermined heating temperature is still based on the water temperature of the outlet and the water is heated by each segment of the heating pipe for reaching the predetermined heating temperature. The segmental pipe heater according to the method is difficult to be produced. Each segment of the heater has a constant high temperature. Lag of the NTC thermistor is still not compensated. Therefore, water heating procedure is still not able to be precisely controlled and the quality of the hot water cannot be guaranteed.